dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbin' 'ood
Robbin' 'ood (known as Kandata in Japan) is a character and boss in Dragon Quest III. ''He is also a recurring character in the Dragon Quest series. Characteristics Appearance Personality Robbin' 'ood is a character who acts tough to his enemies, but is kind to his men. When he is defeated, however, he will beg for forgiveness, claiming he'll never steal or do evil again. Games Main Games Dragon Quest III Skyfell Tower Robbin' 'ood first appears in the Skyfell Tower west of Khoryv. He stole the crown from the king of Romaria and the Hero is recruited by the king to retrieve the crown. However, this is an optional sidequest, as failing to retrieve the crown does not prevent the hero from continuing in the game. Within the tower, Robbin' 'ood attempts to thwart the hero by opening a trap door, which the hero's party falls through. Upon returning to the previous location, the hero finds he has vanished. However, after leaping off the edge where Robbin' 'ood had been standing, the hero finds him in the tower several floors below. This results in the first combat with him. After the battle, the hero acquires the king of Romaly's crown. Kidnapper's Cave The second appearance of Robbin' 'ood is in the Kidnapper's Cave. He has kidnapped a couple from the town of Baharata and is holding them for ransom within the cave. Upon freeing the imprisoned couple, the hero is confronted by him and forced to fight him a second time. After his second defeat, Robbin' 'ood pleads for mercy, claiming that he will change his ways. Tantegel Castletown Robbin' 'ood's final appearance is in the castletown of Tantegel. He claims to have changed his evil ways and acts as a typical NPC. He provides the hero with information about the location of the Sunstone. Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VII 3DS Robbin' 'Ood appears as the boss in the DLC Tablet ''Treasure Hunt in the Nintendo 3DS Version of Dragon Quest VII. Robbin' 'Ood cannot be tamed and thus is only encountered in the tablet. |name = Robbin' 'Ood |family = Humanoid |image = |HP = 4305 |MP = 75 |Attack = 474 |Defense = 162 |Agility = 60 |EXP = 3493 |Gold = 750 |drop = Stone axe |abilities = Normal attack Desperate attack |spells = Midheal |note = Cannot be tamed. |location = Treasure Hunt DLC Tablet }} The Staff of resurrection is given as a reward for defeating him the first time. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI In a callback to Dragon Quest III, Robbin' 'ood has once again seized a shipment of proper pepper, this time destined for Puerto Valor. A chef in the casino hotel has sent the Luminary to get it back. Monster series appearances Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Etymology The name is a pun on the fictional charter Robin Hood who carried a bow and arrow and wore green.The robbin' is based on robbing-when someone steals (robs) something. In Japan, the character is named after the robber Kandata from the story of The Spider's Thread, in which a bandit is given the chance to escape his imprisonment in hell by climbing a single thread of spider silk. Other Languages Related monsters *Crimson rogue *Heavy hood *Hood *Hoodie *Hoodlum *Merry man *Prince o' thieves Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest III bosses Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters